theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
KSI
Ksiyoung.jpg KSIyoung2.jpg KSIyoung3.jpg Olajide William JJ Olatunji (born 19 June 1993), better known as KSIOlajideBT or simply KSI, is a YouTube personality and a member of the Sidemen. About KSI is arguably the most well-known of the Sidemen. His main YouTube channel has gained more than fifteen million subscribers. He is best known for his gaming videos (particularly FIFA) and his comedic sketch videos. Family KSI has a younger brother named Deji, better known as ComedyShortsGamer who is also an online YouTube personality. Their parents are called Jide Olatunji and Yinka Olatunji. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on his channel. JJ and Deji also have a notable uncle. YouTube Partnerships KSI had made/has been featured in many videos with all of the Sidemen. Earlier, he used to make many videos with Simon (they have been friends since Year 8), Callux and more. He is currently the most subscribed out of the Sidemen. Relationships Seana Cuthbert KSI had a well-publicised relationship with Seana Cuthbert, and the two made several videos together. They split in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. He revealed the news in a video entitled "Googling Myself" released on 4 September 2014. KSI remains adamant that they are still "close friends" and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. PewDiePie KSI is also known for teaming up with RiceGum in a feud with famous YouTuber Felix Kjellberg, with himself and RiceGum reportedly working on a "diss track" together against him (one that currently has yet to be released). Despite this, KSI came to Kjellberg's defense during the infamous fallout of the media portraying him as an anti-Semite and Nazi as a result of some "offensive" jokes he made, stating that he sympathized with Kjellberg since he knows what it's like to be in that spot. This is a view shared by many others. Music *''see KSI Music '' Television and Media In his YouTube career, KSI has faced controversy of matters such as sexual harassment, when he motor-boated Brandy Brewer at EuroGamer, and his 'rape face' which he has addressed and regrets doing. Due to these matters, he faced quite a lot of backlash and was ousted from certain events. After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry, KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series 'Backchat', hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. In addition to television appearances, KSI has started to break through into the "comedic" interviewing of movie stars, including: Matt Damon, Ryan Reynolds, Dwayne Johnson and Matt Damon. A film titled ''Laid in America'' was premiered on 26 September 2016. The film starred KSI and fellow YouTube personality Caspar Lee. The film is about two foreign exchange students in America who, on their last day in the country, go on a bizarre quest to lose their virginity. KSI currently hosts a series broadcast on his YouTube channel titled Pass the Pad, in which he plays computer games with celebrities including: Tinie Tempah, Jamie Oliver and Rio Ferdinand. Disillusionment with Fame KSI has currently not uploaded on either of his channels in over a month, and he has also blacked out all profile pictures and banners across his YouTube accounts and his social media accounts. He additionally took down some of his videos and deleted all of his Instagram posts save for one. This began to worry many of his fans, with some thinking he'd be diagnosed with a terminal illness or was suffering from depression. KSI followed this up with a series of since-deleted tweets where he explained that he had come to dislike his fame and the special privileges he knows he gets on the grounds of being a "celebrity", even though everyone is all treated equally, and stated that he would no longer like to be called a celebrity and wants to become a more "normal person". He also tweeted a quote by Charles Darwin that says, "We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realised that they were inside us.". In an interview with DramaAlert, KSI said he did all of this so he could "evaluate himself as a person" and stated that he that he "doesn't care about the fame or money" and that he wants to "cleanse himself" as a human. Whether KSI chooses to return to YouTube is completely unknown, and he has only been seen featured in the other Sidemen's videos, such as miniminter and Behzinga. He will also be taking part in the 2017 charity football match. Trivia * His YouTube channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. * KSI owns a Lamborghini Aventador and a Porsche Cayenne (which is allegedly more of a "practical car"). * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. * KSI allegedly has a net worth of $11 million as of 2016. These earnings are from YouTube videos, music and film. * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * KSI was the online face of Sport Relief in 2014. * In his Googling Myself video, KSI revealed that he is agnostic (neither believing in nor disproving the existence of a God). * In 2017, KSI privatised over 2 billion views worth of videos and turned his twitter and his YouTube channel black. He hasn't uploaded since February 2017. His Instagram photos have also all been deleted, aside from one. External links * KSI on Wikipedia * Beast Clothing Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:Inactive People